1. Field of the Invention
A collapsible walker apparatus for providing ambulatory assistance to a person having otherwise limited mobility.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different types of apparatus used to provide ambulatory assistance to the elderly and the infirm. One type of apparatus, known generally as a walker, is used by a person standing in an upright (walking) position to provide assistance in walking, or otherwise moving carefully in forward, backward, or sideways directions. Typically, a walker includes a four-legged frame support, and support bars which the user grips with his/her hands as he/she uses the device for walking support.
For some time now, walkers in various configurations have been made so that they can be collapsed from the open state to a more compact collapsed shape that is more portable within confined spaces, such as e.g., the interior of a vehicle. The collapsing of such walkers is often a complex multi-step process: various components of the particular collapsible walker must be individually collapsed and/or retracted. This collapsing often entails the loosening of various fasteners, and the subsequent retightening of such fasteners when the walker or its subcomponent is collapsed.
Heretofore, a number of patents and publications have disclosed collapsible walker apparatus. The relevant portions of several examples of these patents may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,794 to Rose, issued Mar. 13, 1990, describes “a foldable rolling walker having a high crossbar for easier walking convenience, height adjustable handles centered over offset wheels for greater stability, lockable pivoting front wheels and reversible brakes. The overall design is compact, lightweight and very stable. The walker includes a seat removably mounted between the side frames of the walker by collar clamps secured to the frame of the walker.” The disclosure of this United States patent is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,887 to Keuning, issued Mar. 30, 1999, discloses “a walking carriage or ambulatory aid having a frame that supports front wheels and a collapsing rear support for rear wheels. A seat supported to the push rods of the frame has a grip at its rear. The seat is connected with the support for the rear wheels so that when the rear of the seat is lifted, the rear wheels are pivoted toward the front wheels to collapse the carriage. A tray is pivoted to the frame between a first pivot position above the seat and a second position below the seat and over an article carrier supported on the frame.” The disclosure of this United States patent is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,887 to van't Schip, issued Feb. 10, 2004, discloses “an aid for use when transporting elderly people and disabled people, comprising a frame provided with handle bars, the frame comprising a front and a rear frame section, each essentially consisting of a pair of frame bars or frame tubes with transverse connections, the frame bars or frame tubes having their lower ends designed for movement across the ground and the frame sections being foldably connected about a transverse axis that is located under handle bar level. The frame sections are also foldable in the transverse direction, due to the transverse connections between the frame tubes of the frame sections being formed by connecting bars which are adapted to be folded in or substantially in the plane of the respective frame section. The aid is adapted to be used both as a walking aid (rollator) and as a passive wheel chair.”
To the best of the applicant's knowledge, there is no walker apparatus that can be maneuvered from an open position to a collapsed position in a smooth, dual action continuous motion wherein all four leg assemblies move inward, by operation or gripping of as little as one subcomponent, without the need to collapse various subassemblies in multiple steps.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention are provided that meet at least one or more of the following objects of the present invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide a walker apparatus that collapses into a highly compact configuration.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a walker apparatus that collapses in a continuous motion.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a walker apparatus that collapses in a single step.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a walker apparatus that collapses by causing all of the leg elements to move towards each other in a simultaneous motion.